The present invention relates to an auxiliary power source device for a portable electronic instrument, which is securely and easily connected to the portable electronic instrument when a battery of the portable electronic instrument becomes weak or dead, so that the built-in battery of the portable electronic instrument can be charged, or the portable electronic instrument can be operated immediately by electricity of the auxiliary power source.
A portable phone or the like is prevailing rapidly. When using the portable phone frequently, consumption of a built-in battery thereof is quick, so that the battery becomes dead in a short time. Therefore, as a precaution, a portable type simple charger 50 as shown in FIG. 5 is available in the market.
In the charger 50, a connector 54 fitted into an external connection terminal 53 of a portable phone 52 is disposed at one side of a case 51, and a battery 55 which supplies electricity to the connector 54 is provided at the other side of the case 51.
And, the case 51 is provided with lock metal fittings 56 for preventing the connector 54 from disengaging easily when the connector 54 is fitted into the external connection terminal 53. When the connector 54 is inserted, the lock metal fittings 56 are bent inwardly and expanded again by a spring action so as to engage with engaging step portions 57.
When the charger 50 is detached from the portable phone 52, push buttons 58 disposed at the lock metal fittings 56 are pushed in the directions shown by arrows in FIG. 5, so that the locking is released, and the charger 50 can be pulled out.
However, the charger 50 has the following problems. Namely, whenever the charger 50 is detached from the portable phone 52, operation of pushing the push buttons 58 has to be carried out; and if a user forgets to push the push buttons 58 or mistakenly pulls out the charger 50 by force, the external connection terminal 53 of the portable phone 52 might be broken.
Especially, since the entire charger 50 has a comparatively large structure as compared to the portable phone 52 which has been miniaturized, the charger is not well fitted or installed when the charger is connected. Also, the charger is inconvenient because it is too large for carrying in case of emergency.
Also, a mechanism for locking is complicated to thereby increase cost of a product itself, resulting in failing to provide the products at a low price in the market.
The present invention has been made in view of the aforementioned problems, and an object of the invention is to provide an auxiliary power source device for a portable electronic instrument, which can be connected securely by a simple operation to the portable electronic instrument when the portable electronic instrument is out of battery so as to charge the portable electronic instrument or to immediately use the same.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an auxiliary power source device for a portable electronic instrument as mentioned above, wherein the auxiliary power source device can also be detached easily.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.